


But I Am Your Fool

by el3anorrigby



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3anorrigby/pseuds/el3anorrigby
Summary: Gaby suddenly realises how terribly ignorant Napoleon is when it comes to Illya. She tries to make him see things he isn’t seeing but perhaps it’s better if Illya does it on his own.





	But I Am Your Fool

Napoleon and Gaby’s cover being blown while on a mission, and then them getting beaten up and thrown into a cell, isn’t something that happens very often. In fact, when Napoleon thinks about it, he’s rarely partnered with Gaby. It’s always been Illya and him, or Illya with Gaby, so when Waverly had sanctioned the assignments to them, it hadn’t been too surprising that it had gotten Illya incensed.

“Nothing’s going to happen. But if anything does go wrong, we’ve got you as our trusted back up. So relax.”

Napoleon had spoken too soon and now faced with the sticky situation, there’s nothing he can do but wait for Illya to get them out of trouble. His trusted trackers planted in the insoles of Napoleon’s shoes would lead him to where they’re being held, though he hopes the Russian won’t kill him when he eventually finds them.

Somehow sensing Napoleon’s dread, Gaby, who only regained consciousness minutes earlier, reaches out to him and entwines their hands together.

“Solo, calm down, we’ll be fine.”

Napoleon says nothing.

“How long have we been in here?” Gaby changes the subject and Napoleon’s clipped reply of ‘long enough’ tells her he’s fearing the worst.

“Napoleon,” she calls him. “This isn’t your fault.”

“No, I’m sorry, Gaby. Peril won’t be happy that I’d let this happen to his woman. He’d probably clobber me when he sees your bruises,” Napoleon says in all seriousness. 

“What?”

Gaby looks confused at first, argues she’s only a sprained ankle and sure, there are a few bruises on her knees and the more obvious ones around her neck when one of their assailants had tried to choke her, but then the underlying meaning of Napoleon’s words soon dawned on her. _‘His woman’_ he had said, and she suddenly realises how terribly ignorant Napoleon is when it comes to Illya. 

“You still don’t get Illya, do you? You don’t see it?” she asks. 

But Napoleon is too busy ensuring Gaby is comfortable enough in that dingy cell, he doesn’t even bother to answer her questions. Her back on the cold hard floor won’t do her any good, he argues, and he continues to fuss over her, doesn’t even listen to a word she’s saying to him. Everything just goes right through his head. Gaby getting increasingly agitated, groans aloud when he keeps on talking and Napoleon mistakes it for her hurting.

“Gaby? Did I hurt you?”

“No, Solo! But I need you to listen to me!”

Napoleon is surprised at her outburst and he finally stops. He takes away his hands cupping her face and sits back on his heels. He watches her unrelenting glare, thinking she’s probably annoyed with him, but her look softens seconds later. 

“You _dummkopf,”_ she quietly mumbles. Despite he himself sporting a couple of cuts on his face for his efforts in trying to defend her from their captors, with one particularly ugly bleeding gash on his hairline standing out, all Napoleon wants is to make her feel better. Gaby knows this, knows him too well, and unknowingly she curses again, curses this man and his selfless heart! No wonder Illya is hopeless when it comes to him! Unthinking, she then grabs his arms and asks him to lean her up against the wall which he dutifully obliges.

“You had me worried there, for a moment,” Napoleon smiles.

His genuine concern for her is apparent but he clearly has misconstrued her relationship with Illya. And she needs to make things clear that the person who has taken residence in Illya’s heart is not her. 

“Solo, I know you’re worried. But listen. About Illya,” she starts, but just as she’s about to explain everything, the cell door bursts open and who else is standing there but Illya himself. He throws his partners a look, Napoleon can’t tell whether it’s worry or rage when he comes over to them, but he says nothing, only barks orders to UNCLE’s waiting team to get them medical attention as soon as possible.

Without delay, two personnels are quick to attend to Gaby and they bring her out of the cell with Illya in tow. He leaves Napoleon to be attended by another medic, who helps Napoleon to his feet. When he leans against the wall with eyes closed instead of moving, the medic quickly steadies Napoleon by his arm.

“You feeling dizzy?” he asks but Napoleon just brushes off the man’s concern.

“Just a little. I need...need a second,” he mutters. The room seems to be spinning for a moment, probably a headrush for him standing up too quickly. Taking a breath, Napoleon then opens his eyes, and blinks. He is surprised to see Illya in the cell again with him. The medic has left them alone. 

“Your head. It’s bleeding.”

At Illya’s words, Napoleon wipes the crimson trickling down the side of his face. He’s forgotten about his wound, despite the persistent throbbing in his head.

“It’s nothing,” he mutters. “Where’s Gaby?”

“She’s waiting in the vehicle outside.”

When Illya moves nearer, Napoleon almost cowers back, even if there isn’t any space left for him to move. For a split second, Napoleon thinks he sees hurt in Illya’s eyes and wonders if his actions has had anything to do with it.

“I can walk,” he blurts, for lack of any other better things to say and Illya just inhales and nods. 

“Let’s go, Cowboy.” 

Despite his assurance that he’s fine, Illya’s arms are at once around him and Napoleon simply lets him lead them out without saying another word.

 

“I’m sorry I’d let that happen to Gaby,” Napoleon tells Illya this back at their makeshift base. “I should’ve noticed we’d been followed. And by the time I saw them, it’s already too late.”

Illya remains quiet the entire time, so naturally Napoleon thinks he is still upset. But if it’s true, then he shouldn’t be anywhere near Napoleon. He shouldn’t be the one treating his wounds in that medical jeep while Gaby is being attended by the doctors. Illya should be with her at the infirmary. When the medic team earlier approached him, Napoleon recalls how Illya had insisted that he’d be the one to check on Napoleon and that they were to leave them alone, undisturbed. Though grateful for Illya’s concern, his contradicting behaviour still puzzles him. 

“I know you’re mad at me.”

When Napoleon says this after Illya finishes patching up his cuts and wounds, their eyes finally meet for real, the first instance after Illya had gotten them out from that holding cell. Napoleon could not stand the silence a second longer. And what he’d said apparently does the trick although what Illya says after leaves him more perplexed than ever.

“Gaby told me you think something is going on between her and me.”

Shouldn’t Illya be addressing a more pressing issue that is Gaby’s injury and how Napoleon had let it happen? Why is Illya not mentioning this at all? Trying to make sense of everything, Napoleon decides to confront his partner.

“You’re making me confused. Is that more important for you at the moment? About what I think of you both? How about me fucking up the mission and getting her hurt in the process? Aren’t you more concern for her wellbeing?”

Illya has put away the medical kit and takes his seat beside Napoleon at the back of the jeep. He completely ignores Napoleon’s argument and continues on from where he’d left off. 

“She also told me you think I might injure you because you let her get hurt.”

“Ahh, there it is,” Napoleon thinks silently. Illya has waited for the opportune moment to bring the matter up but before Napoleon has the time to acknowledge Illya’s words, something changes and it shows on the Russian’s face. Napoleon has no time to react when suddenly he’s pulled into a hug. 

And at that instant, he realises Illya is shaking all over. 

Why hasn’t he noticed it sooner? 

“Peril?” he mutters, rather alarmed at Illya’s sudden show of vulnerability. “Are you okay?”

His hand hovers behind Illya’s back, hesitating, before letting one arm wrap around his shoulders. “What’s going on?”

“You are a fool. An Idiot. You think I would actually hurt you?” Illya whispers, accent thick. The idea of Napoleon not trusting him even after months of working together, after their relationship has phased from mere colleagues to friends, is enough to warrant that hurt in Illya’s voice, and Napoleon is taken aback. He presumed Illya was angry because of Gaby, but clearly he’s wrong.

“Peril, I…”

Napoleon falters when he hears Illya’s choked sob and he tightens his hold on his partner, rubbing his hand up and down Illya’s flank repeatedly until his shaking subsides.

“I worry about you both, Cowboy, but I worry about you most, maybe too much…maybe... more than I really should. Is stupid but it is the truth.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know, Peril.”

“You do now,” he murmurs, followed by a softer, “I care about you.”

Illya says it like a whisper beneath his breath but Napoleon hears it all the same. The tremble in his voice made Napoleon’s heart ache and as Illya’s words sink in, Napoleon lets his mind drift back to when Gaby had scolded him in the cell, and then how she was about to tell him something when they’re interrupted by Illya’s arrival. At that moment, Napoleon distinctively recalls Illya’s eyes on them, on him. Recalls that hurtful look when they were alone in that cell and how he’s unable to read Illya then.

But now, everything just falls into place. 

A sudden tight knot forms in Napoleon’s gut, and he feels like air is being sucked out of his lungs. 

“Illya, are you saying that you…” he starts but Illya has pulled away from their hug. His hands though are still gripping Napoleon’s arms, not letting him get too far away, as if afraid Napoleon might run after his subtle confession. They share a look, too long for Napoleon’s liking, but nearly not enough when Illya leans nearer to meet Napoleon’s lips halfway in a kiss. The touch sends a shock through Napoleon’s body and he lets himself melt in the kiss. All the signs have been there, perhaps, but he’s been so blinded by his belief that Illya’s enamoured with Gaby, he has not seen this coming. Now it hits him like a ton of bricks, and he thinks it’ll be awhile before he can recover.

“So, I’d gotten it all wrong the entire time?” Napoleon mutters later after his senses has somewhat returned, with Illya’s head still buried at the crook of his neck. Illya’s glad Napoleon can’t see the flush rising on his own cheeks, only nods and mumbles ‘you’re a fool’. Unworried this time, Napoleon carelessly laughs, saying _‘but I’m your fool’_ and Illya cannot deny the truth that is his Cowboy’s words.


End file.
